Dulce recuerdo amargo
by Kasumi-Keiko11
Summary: Maka ha odiado San Valentín desde entonces, ¿qué pasará cuando en ese día su vida de un giro de 360 grados? Por qué las cosas se pueden malinterpretar. Feliz DIA! xD


**Hi! Kasumi is here minna! El día de hoy es San Valentin! ejem...en otras palabras el día del amor y la amistad :D  
**

**Hoy vengo a dejarles este fic 50% real! xD me pazo a mi T^T excepto lo de la entrada al salón...y lo demás...ejem...bueno, este fic es algo...anti-valentin pero weno...después les gustará lo presiento *w* entonces les pido un favor! Lean y dejen reviews sip? El fic se me ocurrió en la madrugada (fue entre sueños :3) y luego dije...oh...quiero compartir mi historia...ah...es por eso que no me gusta nadie...quiero a alguien como Soul, Gray o Natsume x) en fin! Es  
por eso que aún ando en búsqueda de el hombre prefecto :) etto...bien, pues verán esto es como normalmente celebramos San Valentín en mi school y la región en parte xD hehe pero espero les guste! **

**Espero reviews de su parte sin más! Lean pwease! *w***

**Dulce recuerdo amargo  
**

Summary: Maka ha odiado San Valentín desde entonces, ¿qué pasará cuando en ese día su vida de un giro de 360 grados? Por qué las cosas se pueden malinterpretar.

Hoy era ese día, un día comercial; venta de chocolates, globos de helio con diferentes dibujos, tarjetas, dulces y sobre todo...paletas...de esas paletas qué traen algún mensaje escrito en ella...  
"Tu y yo", "I love you", "Eres una persona especial" o lo qué sea...hay millones de frases y de esas paletitas cursis.

Yo las odio. Y sobre todo. Odio este día.

¿Quieren saber por que? Si su respuesta es si...pues querrán saber mi estúpida historia.

Como todo mundo alguien tiene una persona especial, y esa persona para mi, era (o más bien es) un chico de cabello blanco y ojos carmesí; cuya sonrisa torcida no pasa desapercibida de las chicas y el mundo. Yo, _Maka Albarn_, estaba (o estoy) enamorada del chico más "cool" y popular de mi escuela.

_Soul Evans._

Todo empezó cuando yo tenía 8 años, era día de San Valentin y yo estaba en segundo de la escuela primaria. Soul y yo nos llevábamos muy bien desde qué nos conocimos, es decir desde el jardín de niños, el albino siempre se llevó muy bien conmigo y desde pequeño era popular con las chicas, cabe decir, qué el siempre me hablaba exclusiva y únicamente a MI y todos pensaban qué él y yo éramos novios, ya qué yo siempre lo molestaba (más bien pegaba con mis famosos Maka-chop) y estábamos la mayoría del tiempo juntos. Pero...en segundo todo cambió. Soul empezó a distanciarse de mi, y por lo tanto yo de él.

En el día de San Valentín...el repartió paletas a TODOS...menos a mi...y lo peor de todo...es qué él, me ignoro durante todo el día...todo el día...No se sentía muy bello el que la persona de la cual estas enamorada te ignore por completo, eso te parte el alma. 

Al final del día, sin qué yo lo deseara... Me dirigió la palabra, pero...nunca debió hablarme...

-Te prometo qué te daré una paleta, es que...se me gastaron y no pude darte una...-dijo sonriendo amplia y torcidamente.

Yo me sonrojé ante su comentario y lo menos qué pude hacer fue asentir levemente. Y ese día nació una pequeña llama de esperanza en mi ser.

Sin embargo, hasta el día de hoy, qué caiga en la cuenta, 14 de Febrero del 2011. Jamás me dio una mísera paleta. Ni siquiera el más mínimo detalle y cabe mencionar que siquiera me dirige la palabra y cuando lo hace, simplemente es para pedirme ayuda o alguna tarea.

_Odio. Sobre todo odio amarlo.  
_  
Es por eso qué odio el día de San Valentín. A pesar de qué me lo paso bien con mis amigas no puedo negar qué desearía tener a un chico detrás de mi o más bien un novio.

Me pone melancólica ver a todas esas parejitas juntas y felices de la vida.

Tsubaki. Mi mejor amiga. Tiene un novio egocéntrico llamado Black Star, que para colmo es el mejor amigo de Soul.

Tsubaki le regalo unos presentes y algunos detallitos, como un porta-retratos con una foto de ambos en ella, chocolates y por supuesto una tarjeta, qué al abrirla reproducía la canción favorita de ambos. Detalles cursis. Y qué a mí me gustaría tener con alguien.

Chrona. Otra de mis mejores amigas. Tiene un novio obsesionado con la simetría cuyo nombre es Kid e hijo del director de la escuela, que para colmo nuevamente, es otro de los mejores amigos de Soul.

Kid le dio unos detallitos a Chrona, un globo de helio que decía "Feliz Dia de San Valentín" y una cartulina que tenía escrito varios momentos que ellos pasaron juntos. Chrona simplemente le regalo una mísera paleta. Pero a Kid no le molesto y por lo contrario le sonrió ampliamente y le dijo que la paleta era simétrica.

Todos están felices en este día. Mientras que yo me encuentro sentada en el más profundo y escondido pupitre del salón de primer piso.

Suspiro. Es por eso qué...

-¡Maka!-una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos anti-Valentín.

Alce la vista sorprendida...imposible... ¿él?

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunté desconcertada.

-Te estaba buscando Maka...-dijo agitado.

-¿A mi? ¿Y ahora que? ¿Necesitas ayuda con alguna tarea?-pregunté arrogantemente desviando la mirada. El albino sólo me miró fijamente y empezó a buscar algo en su bolsillo, que poco tiempo después puso enfrente mío.

Abrí ampliamente mis ojos.

¿Era eso lo que creo que es...?

-S-Soul...aún...aún lo recuerdas...-dije aliviada por alguna razón y luego sonreí nerviosamente.

-Claro que lo recuerdo Maka...se que es poco cool que te lo de hasta ahora pero...¿mejor tarde que nunca?-dijo sonriendo torcidamente. Sonreí amargamente, sinceramente no me esperaba esto...no pensé que él lo recordaría. Soul bajo lentamente su mano en donde yacía la paleta y la dejó a un costado suyo, aún tomando de ella.

-Maka...se qué me costó años pero...esto tampoco es cool...-sonrió.- Yo...bueno verás...ese día...en segundo es cierto que yo lleve una caja de paletas para todos, yo pensaba regalarte una paleta especialmente para ti, pero por desgracia Black Star se comió todo el resto de las paletas incluyendo la tuya...-lo último lo mencionó con molestia. Solté una risita ante eso.

-Pensé qué me odiabas...-dije con amargura.

-Yo nunca podría odiarte Maka...-respondió con seriedad.

-Pero es qué tu...estabas muy distanciado conmigo en ese entonces...- dije con preocupación, nuevamente por alguna razón.

-Lo sé es qué...cuando el año inicio, en ese entonces, creo qué empecé a sentir algo por ti...y no podía evitar evitarte...-valga la redundancia.

¿Sentir...algo? En...ese entonces...eso quiere decir qué no tengo esperanza ¿cierto? Mire el suelo cabizbaja. Se me bajaban mucho más los ánimos. Una lágrima se me escapó por la mejilla.

-M-Maka, no llores...-dijo Soul nervioso. Al parecer notó mis sollozos.

-¡Soul idiota! ¿Sabes qué es esperar 8 años por esto?-exclame adolorida, realmente 8 años...Sollozaba y sollozaba, no podía parar, todo este dolor, todo este odio a la soledad, todo era por él...y ahora ¿cree que lo puedo perdonar por una mísera paleta? ¡Idiota!

-Soul...eres un idiota...-musite.

No sé en qué momento el me tomo de mi mejilla e hizo qué le mirara aún con mis ojos llorosos. Junto su frente con la mía. Pude percibir su aliento y aroma varonil qué emanaba al estar tan cerca mío. Una sensación tan especial y sobre todo cálida.

-Perdóname Maka, por hacerte esperar tanto tiempo, por ser un idiota, por hacer qué me odiaras todo este tiempo...-musito con amargura muy cerca mío.

-Odio...no sabes...cuanto...es...lo qué odio...lo qué odio amarte Soul...-exclame entre sollozos. El me abrazo con fuerza y como por arte de magia le correspondí. Oculte mi rostro en su pecho y empecé a llorar con más fuerza. Empecé a sentir como su camiseta se empezaba a mojar por mi llanto; él me separó suavemente.

-Ya...Maka...no te ves linda cuando lloras...-dijo tomando de mi mejilla y limpiando una última lágrima con su dedo pulgar. Levantó la mano en donde tenía la paleta y la puso entre ambos.

-¿Me perdonas?-una sonrisa tímida se formó en su rostro.

¿Perdonarlo? ¡¿Después de todo lo qué paso?

-S-Si...-asentí sin darme cuenta. Mi mente me decía qué no pero, mi alma y corazón me lo prohibieron además de qué mi cuerpo actuó por si sólo y las palabras surgieron así como así.

Ambos nos levantamos (puesto qué yo estaba sentada todo este tiempo y Soul incado para estar a mi altura) y le dedique un sonrisa amplía a la qué el me correspondió.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto ofreciéndome su mano.

-¿A donde podría ir contigo?-junte mi mano con la suya sin qué nuevamente me de cuenta.

-Pues, fuera de la escuela pues todos ya se fueron...-dijo burlonamente.. Y en efecto todos se habían ido.

-¿Tan pronto llegó la salida?-exclame sorprendida.

-Vaya qué eres tonta...-sonrió como idiota.

Caminamos hacia una de las ventanas del salón y Soul la abrió.

-¿Que haces...por qué no usas la puerta?-le pregunté desconcertada.

-Por si no los has notado, no estamos solos...una multitud de chicas espera ahí afuera...¿te importa?-

-B-Bueno, creo...-

-Bien entonces sigueme...-

Soul salto por la ventana y yo lo seguí, aunque no sirvió de mucho pues un grupo de chicas perseguían a Soul llamandolo "Soul-senpai!" "Soul-sama" "Soul-kun" y cosas así por el estilo.

Corrimos varias cuadras fuera de la escuela y me empecé a reír. Aún así, no las perdimos de vista.

-Solo hay un lugar al que tienen estrictamente prohibido entrar...- dijo Soul aún corriendo y tomando de mi mano.

-¿Donde?-pregunté interesada lo que más deseaba era poder descansar un rato.

-Mi casa...-ok eso no me lo esperaba, aunque no objeté nada. Corrimos unas cuantas cuadras más y llegamos a una mansión grande...con razón Soul es popular con las chicas, además de guapo niño rico.

-Vamos entra...-dijo abriendo rápidamente la puerta y darme paso. El salón estaba completamente oscuro hasta que Soul prendió la luz. Casi me da un paro cardíaco al ver la sala completamente decorada con frases alusivas a San Valentín y millones de corazones.

-Eres un demonio...-dije impresionada, Soul río.-Planeaste todo esto desde el principio...-

-Bueno, me tomo tiempo...-dijo para acercarse a una cuerda que llegaba al techo y sostenía una esfera de color magenta.

-Pero eso no es todo...-mencionó jalando de la cuerda. Del techo salieron millones de papelitos de colores y una manta blanca con letras rosadas que decían "¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?"

Quede sin palabras...estupefacta, jamás me imagine esto...nunca... Soul me miró, se acercó a mi y me tomo de ambas manos.

-Me tomo tiempo hacer todo esto...-río por lo bajo.-Maka, no quiero que vuelvas a estar sola y triste en este día...dime... ¿aceptas?-

Lo mire con ojos cristalinos, era la segunda o tercera vez del día que lloraba pero está vez era de felicidad.

-¡Claro!-exclamé yendo directo a sus brazos.

_Es por eso que odiaba este día, odiaba amar a Soul, pero creo qué es por eso que dejaré de odiar San Valentín.  
_  
**Pues bien! Que piensan! Les gusto! A mi si! xD se que muchos  
fics terminan en un beso, y los míos son especialistas en eso,  
pero...esta no es la ocasión. Aún si es San Valentin quería cambia  
un picó de aires...pero en mi opinión quedó bien :D no me maten por  
no poner beso T^T lo intente pero no encajaba en ninguna parte también en parte por el contexto...aunque si quieren les hago una segunda parte con beso xD bueno opinión de ustedes! Bueno los dejo lamento subir el fic tan tarde (lo se soy pésima) pero me marcaron kilos de tarea y no pude terminar a tiempo...bueno me retiro!**

Dejen reviews seep!

Atte. Kasumi-chan "Soul me dio un beso especial *w*"


End file.
